


Verticle Snuggling

by kungfunurse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfunurse/pseuds/kungfunurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a hug, and sometimes you need it more than you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verticle Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic to get the creative juices going.

Stiles slumped against the jeep, bruised and dirty. He’d dragged Derek’s wolfy ass out of the fire – again – and now the already healed jerk was ignoring him. Talking with that Kali chick or something. God he was tired. Why did he even bother with this stuff?

Just then, Scott rounded the jeep at a dead run and slammed into him, lifting him off the ground with the force of his hug. And yeah, okay. That’s why. 

The hug was warm, a bit squeezy, but definitely worth the price of admission. He grinned and thumped Scott on the back. “Hey buddy, gonna need those ribs later.” Scott laughed and set him down, an arm still around his shoulder. 

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Derek staring, a pursed lipped frowny face aimed in his direction. “Aww, what’s the matter, Derek. You want a hug too?”

Lightheaded from relief, from escaping the jaws of death – _again_ – Stiles slipped out of Scott’s reach and ambled over to him. Derek’s eyebrows got more and more unhappy, and Stiles just about burst something trying to keep a straight face. After the night he’d just been through, winding up Derek wasn’t just a privilege, it was a god-damned right.

He sort of threw himself at Derek, arms wide, and grabbed him around the shoulders. He was grinning like a maniac, now, and any minute Derek was gonna toss him on his butt like a drunk co-ed.

Any minute now. 

The extra warmth from Derek’s werewolfiness was soaking into Stiles’ face where it pressed against his shoulder. It soothed the aching bruise on his cheek, so he left it there and flattened his hands along Derek’s back. His scraped knuckles stung in the night air, and he shivered just a bit at the temperature difference.

Any minute. Except Derek was a sassy-ass werewolf who’d never lost a game of chicken since Stiles had known him. So he shouldn’t have been surprised when two strong, muscular arms gripped him just a tad too tightly around the waist, pulling his chest flush to Derek’s.

Stiles huffed in annoyance – he wasn’t gonna take this lying down. Determined to get a rise out of him, he shuffled his feet until he was hip to hip, shoes tangling together, and just for kicks slid a hand up Derek’s back to cup the nape of his neck.

Derek shivered, just minutely enough that if he hadn’t been plastered against the guy he’d never have known, and retaliated by dropping his own face to the crook of Stiles’ neck. The warmth was seriously spreading through his whole body now, muscles loosening and tendons softening. Stiles sighed and rubbed his cheek against Derek’s shoulder. Like hell was he gonna blink first.

The hug dragged on and on. Stiles was starting to get seriously sleepy, and his mind was wandering. Derek’s thickly muscled chest was awesome to rest against, and his hands weren’t holding too hard anymore, but rubbing soothing circles above his waist. He relaxed further, feeling almost like he was painted on Derek’s front. 

A little snuffle from Derek brought him out of his zone, and he realized with a start how much time had gone by, and how absolutely no one was talking. Yeah, this had officially gone from impulsive prank to mortifying in record speed.

Derek pulled back, and the cold air rushed back between them, making Stiles shiver all over again. “You could have just said you needed a hug, Stiles.” His voice was cool as ever, but his face was tired, relaxed, _honest_ , with a hint of teasing around his eyes.

“Asshole,” Stiles shot back, wondering what his face revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr!](http://kungfunurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
